battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Hawk
Black Hawk was a superheavyweight robot which competed in the final season of BattleBots. It was a black, box-shaped robot armed with a small vertically-spinning disc. It didn't perform well in competition, losing its first match to Hog Wild. Black Hawk was eventually rebuilt into the more successful superheavyweight Star Hawk. Star Hawk entered the 2004 NPC Charity event in its third incarnation where it did slightly better, winning one match.The team that built Black Hawk also entered Emily and Eugene into the 2009 professional championships. Robot history Season 5.0 Black Hawk's first match was against Hog Wild. It lost this match, and was eliminated from the competition. NPC Charity Open Now renamed Star Hawk, Black Hawk's first fight in its new form was against Psycho Splatter. This fight started with Star Hawk getting up to full speed, and colliding with Psycho Splatter II. This allowed Psycho Splatter to get underneath Star Hawk, however Star Hawk got away, and attempted to charge at Psycho Splatter but just wound up high centering itself on the wall after driving into it full speed. Psycho Splatter then freed Star Hawk, which attacked the side of its opponent with its flywheel. Star Hawk then climbed on top of the rear of Psycho Splatter, and the two robots were locked together for a few seconds before Psycho Splatter managed to shake Star Hawk free. Star Hawk then drove at Psycho Splatter, and slapped it with the side of the robot. After this Star Hawk charged at Psycho Splatter once more, driving up its wedge. However Psycho Splatter couldn't do anything as it lacked the drive power to shove Star Hawk around. Star Hawk then attacked the side of Psycho Splatter with its flywheel again, before driving around and attacking the rear. Star Hawk then drove onto Psycho Splatter's wedge, and started shoving it around the arena before taking it to the arena wall. Star Hawk then drove up Psycho Splatter's wedge again, but only succeeded in slaming into the wall full speed. Star Hawk then got to the side of Psycho Splatter once more, and shunted it into the wall, and proceded to shove it some more as time ran out. Star Hawk won the resulting judges decision, and advanced to the next round where it faced Tombstone. For this fight, Star Hawk swapped the disc out for a vertical spinning bar, the fight started with both bots getting up to full speed, with Tombstone delivering two large hits to the front of Star Hawk. Star Hawh then got around to the rear of Tombstone, and delivered a blow with its spinning bar before Tombstone spun around and delivered a huge hit to the side of Star Hawk. Star Hawk then took yet another hit to the side, before Tombstone came in and delivered a blow to the front of Star Hawk that nearly disabled its weapon. Tombstone then attacked the side of Star Hawk again, ripping a large gash in the side before attacking the front yet again, sending pieces flying. Tombstone then attacked again, this time completely disabling Star Hawk's weapon. Tombstone then attacked the side of Star Hawk which resulted in it only being able to drive in circles. After a few more severe hits like this an absolutely mangled Star Hawk started smoking, and tapped out. This meant that Star Hawk had lost by knock out and was now in the loser's bracket. Star Hawk's first losers bracket match was against OUCH!!. This fight started with Star Hawk attempting to box rush OUCH!! as it got up to speed, this failed as Star Hawk missed, and hit the wall instead. Star Hawk then plowed backwards into OUCH!!, doing nothing before slamming its blade into the spinning shell of OUCH!! which promptly broke one of the brackets for the spinning bar on Star Hawk. Star Hawk then slammed into OUCH!! again, and got sent spinning away before OUCH!! delivered two large hits in succession. With the first hit completely disabling Star Hawk's spinning bar, and the second one ripping the whole right side of Star Hawk's armor completely off. Star Hawk tapped out, meaning it had lost by KO a second time, and was eliminated from the competition. BattleBots Rochester R3 By 2005 Star Hawk had been upgraded once again, and was now Star Hawk 3.0, it's first match was against The Black Knight. It lost this fight, and was now in the losers bracket where it faced Sir Punch a lot. It won this fight, and advanced to the next round where it fought Ziggy. For this match Star Hawk 3.0 had outriggers attatched to the side of the robot to avoid being flipped. Despite this, as soon as the match started Ziggy got underneath Star Hawk, and flipped it over. Ziggy then took Star Hawk to the arena side wall, and attempted to toss it out the arena. This however failed, and Ziggy took it to the pulverizers before flipping it back over. Star Hawk then shoved Ziggy into the wall before driving onto Ziggy's wedge where it got flipped over again. This time however Ziggy did not flip Star Hawk back over, and it was counted down, and eliminated from the tournament. Star Hawk wasn't done however as it competed in a consolation rumble against two middleweights at the end of the tournament, and won by completely destroying both of them. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 5 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Demonstration Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Robots from North Carolina